A Different Kind Of Messer Family
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Danny and Lindsay dated for a while. Lindsay got pregnant with his child, but they both decided to just be friends. This story was thought up by OliviaElliotfan4ever, I only write it :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guy's! Ok this story was thought up by_ OliviaElliotfan4ever. _I'm just writing it for her, so all credit should go to her for coming up with this really cool idea ;D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, we own nothing…can you imagine if we did! Now that would be cool!**

**Summary: Danny and Lindsay used to date, and Lindsay got pregnant. They both decide to just be friends, but both look after their child who lives with Lindsay. Will be eventual D/L. Enjoy guy's ;D

* * *

**

_**First encounters**_

It was a very hot day in the city of New York. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and it seemed like the perfect day to go out and have fun. Danny Messer. A street wise detective from Staten Island, who wasn't getting full pleasure of it. He was stuck at a crime scene in Central Park Zoo. Some idiot had decided that it would be fun to fall into a tigers den.

"Man it's hot out here." He said, wiping his forehead "Do think people want to see us suffer on a day like this?"

He turned to his boss/friend, Mac Taylor, who was examining the unconscious tiger.

"Danny, it's a hot day, and I don't think I need to hear you whining about it." He snapped of his gloves and stood up.

"Sorry Mac." Replied Danny "But it doesn't take a genius to figure out that the guy jumped."

"Well if he jumped, then why does he have duct tape round his wrist's?" came the sweet voice of an unknown female from behind them.

Mac and Danny turned to face a young girl, well woman, about Danny's age. She was wearing a pink shirt and light khaki pant's. Her hair was straight and fell just below her shoulders.

"Let me guess." Said Mac "My new CSI from Montana?"

"That's me Sir. Lindsay Monroe, and I'm ready to just get down and work." She had a sweet smile on her face that caused her eyes to sparkle.

"Great." Replied Mac "Well, I'm Mac, but my friends call me Mac, so no 'Sir'. I think that word should be eliminated from the dictionary, and this is-…"

"Danny Messer." Said Danny, cutting him off and extending his hand to shake Lindsay's.

"Hi." She said, blushing a little when he smiled at her.

"Oh my gosh!" came the voice of Mac "Danny, you've just met her."

With that he began to walk away. Danny was confused. What had he done? All he did was smile and shake the new girls hand. Yes she was cute, and seemed to have a bit of attitude, which he liked, but he hadn't even said five words to her yet. But when Danny looked down, he realised that he was still holding her hand. He quickly let go of it and cleared his throat.

"W-well." He stammered "Male DB, around mid thirties, was found by the zoo keeper this morning like this." He filled her in "Now I'm now doctor, but I think COD was mauled by tiger."

Lindsay gave a light chuckle.

"Wow!." She said, playing along "You are so smart, have you ever thought about being a detective?"

"Well, it's crossed my mind once or twice." Said Danny with a smug grin.

Again, Lindsay chuckled. She placed her kit down, snapped on some gloves and began to process the scene. She had a very strong feeling that she was going to like Danny…a lot.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guy's think? Please R&R and tell us ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guy's, please continue to R&R. This story was thought up by OliviaElliotfan4ever. I just write it, so if there are any spelling or grammar error's, I'm the one to blame ;D

* * *

**

**2. Drinks?**

It had been a long day for Lindsay Monroe. Everything was so different here in New York. The scenery, the weather. Everything, especially the people. A lot of them weren't as pleasant as they should have been. A lot of the lab tech's had been quite rude to her, and refused to give her, her result's, just to tease her. Lucky for her though, her knight in shinning armour, Danny, came and told them off. She was thankful that not all people in New York were rude.

Feeling that sleep was catching up on her, she decided that it was time to have a cup of coffee. She walked into the break room, and headed straight for the coffee pot.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you." Came an unknown voice.

Startled, Lindsay turned round and came face to face with a woman. She had curly hair and was very slim. Lindsay didn't feel intimidated by her though, because she had a nice friendly smile.

"Why not?" asked Lindsay "I'm sorry, I'm new and I don't really know-…" she was cut off.

"Listen, don't worry. I'm Stella, Stella Bonasera. I'm guessing that you're Lindsay Monroe."

"You guessed correctly." She said, still unaware on why she couldn't drink the coffee.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you're here." Said Stella "Being the only woman CSI in the lab for the past couple of week's has been hard."

Lindsay gave a smile, she could see that Stella was wanting to be friends.

"I know what you mean." Replied Lindsay "I have always been the only woman CSI in Bozeman. What a nightmare that was."

Stella gave a chuckle when she saw the expression on Lindsay's face.

"Well don't worry, most people here are very nice, especially Sheldon Hawkes. He is really sweet. And speaking of being nice, a very arrogant and stupid person has decided to…put, a little gift in the coffee there."

Lindsay looked confused. The coffee looked fine. It looked like any other pot of sludge that was being passed off as caffeine, but she soon realised what Stella was talking about when she reached into the wastepaper basket by the door. Stella pulled out an empty container that read 'Laxative'.

"Let me guess." Said Lindsay "Tech's don't like the new girl?"

Stella smiled.

"Not when she's replacing a friend who was fired a few weeks ago."

Lindsay nodded understanding what she was meaning.

"I'll get coffee later." She said

"Good idea."

Stella smiled and walked out of the break room. At least Lindsay knew a few people who were the good one's of the bunch.

* * *

From then on, the day had just got worse. People all over the lab were going out their way, just to annoy Lindsay. She stood in the locker room, fishing in her locker for a clean shirt. Somebody found it funny to spill juice down her front. She found a plain black T-shirt and was taking of her pink button down, when the door opened. She gasped when she saw Danny walk in, thankfully he was alone. 

"Oh my gosh, sorry Montana." He said, turning round.

"It's ok." She quickly pulled the T-shirt over her head. "You can look now."

Danny turned back to face her. "Sorry."

"No problem. Did you just call me Montana?"

"Yeah." He had a smile on his face "A little nickname, you no, to welcome you into the group."

"Oh." She said "Well at least some people want me here."

She threw her dirty shirt into the back of her locker and closed the door. She sat down on the bench and looked up at him.

"Tech's getting to ya?" he asked

"Oh my goodness, I thought they would know, never mess with a woman who has a loaded gun."

Danny chuckled and sat down next to her.

"It won't last long. They'll soon get bored and do something else, like their job."

It was Lindsay's turn to smile.

"Do you wanna go and get some drink's with me?" asked Danny "You know, like a date? Or is too soon to be asking these sort of questions?"

"No, I'd like to go with you." Replied Lindsay

"Great! But before we go, I'd change my pant's if I were you." Danny said, pointing to her behind.

Lindsay groaned. She had sat on gum. Luckily she had a pair of jeans in her locker.

"I'll meet you outside." She said, pulling the jeans out her locker. "There's a good chance I'm gonna kill someone."

Danny gave a chuckle and walked out, leaving her to get changed.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think guy's, please R&R. Thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guy's, please keep them coming, we love to read them. This story was thought up by OliviaElliotfan4ever. I only write it. Any spelling or grammar error's are completely my fault ;D

* * *

**

**3. Something about you**

Danny and Lindsay sat in the smokey bar, laughing and of course, drinking. Danny had been telling her about Aiden Burn, the CSI who Lindsay replaced.

"Aiden was brilliant." He said with a smile

"You were close to her then?" questioned Lindsay, taking a sip of her beer.

"Yeah. We were the closest of the group."

Lindsay was silent for a while.

"Was she your girlfriend?" she finally asked, turning to face him.

"No." said Danny "We were just good friends. Still are, we just don't see each other as much now."

For some reason, Lindsay felt a little bit relieved at Danny's answer. The both continued to drink and talk, trying to get to know each other a little better.

"Danny," began Lindsay "Why did you ask me out today? I mean you've only known me a day."

Danny gave her a smile. He was actually hoping that this subject wouldn't come up.

"Because, there is something about you. Don't ask me what, cause I don't know, but something. Kinda like a-…"

"Chemistry." Finished Lindsay

"Yeah. I kept telling myself _'You're not allowed to like this girl. She's replacing a very good friend of yours.' _But I couldn't help it."

Lindsay smiled.

"Kind of a 'at first sight' type of thing, huh?" she asked

"Yeah. You probably think I'm a complete loser now." He said, now finding his beer bottle very interesting.

Lindsay placed her hand on his forearm.

"You're not a loser."

He turned and looked at her. She had a sweet smile on her face, which made him feel a little bit better, hell a lot better. They both started to move towards each other, and as their lip's were about to touch, a familiar voice sounded from behind them.

"A day!" they both turned to see Mac and the rest of the team "You've known her a day and already you're hooking up with her."

Both blushed and turned round to their drink's. They had a goofy grin on their faces, that they were finding hard to hide.

"You hungry?" asked Danny

"Starving." Replied Lindsay

"Good, cause this wouldn't be a date without dinner."

They both headed out, after Danny paid for the drinks. The lab could talk about them all the wanted, cause they didn't seem to care.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, they were both sitting in a little pizzeria.

"Ok, this isn't much of a dinner, I know." Said Danny "But they make amazing pizza's here."

"It's fine, I love pizza."

"Great, something we have in common."

* * *

Their meal arrived shortly after, and the ate mostly in silence, but a comfortable silence. They didn't stay in the pizzeria long, but instead, went for a walk in Central Park. It was dark now, and the hot day that they had, shockingly, turned into a cold night. Lindsay was shivering. She had been stupid and forgot to bring a jacket. Seeing the goosebumps that were forming on her arm's, which were wrapped around her body, Danny took of his jacket and slung it over her shoulder's.

"Wow." She said "What a true romantic."

Danny smiled "Well I try."

* * *

After a walk through the park, they soon arrived back at Lindsay's Uncle Freddie's apartment. She was staying there until she got her own place. The stopped outside the door, wondering what to say.

"Well Danny." Began Lindsay "I had a great time today. Thanks for making me feel welcomed."

"No problem, but I think that in return, I'll need a second date."

"Oh really?" said Lindsay with a smirk

"Really."

"Well I only go on second date's with guy's, if I know how the first date end's."

"And how do you like first date's to end?" asked Danny, smirking a little.

"It all depends on the kiss. If it's a good kiss, I date them again, but if it's a bad kiss…well, my big brother usually beat's the guy up."

Danny had a look of horror on his face.

"I'm kidding." Said Lindsay "It's brother'**s**. Plural."

Danny smirked this time. He slowly leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't just a peck, nor a full on passionate kiss, but it felt good. The pulled away. Lindsay's hand's had some how found their way into Danny's hair.

"So, do I pass the first kiss test?" he asked, still playing along.

"Yeah. Your reward is a second date."

"Great."

Lindsay gave him another small kiss, handed him his jacket back and went up stairs to her apartment. She had been in New York less than 24 hours, and already, she was falling hard and fast for the boy from Staten Island.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guy's liked this chap, and I hope you didn't think that they hooked up to fast. I'm a big fan of 'Love at first sight' kinda stuff. So please R&R. Thanks ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow guy's. Thanks sooooo much for the reviews, and please remember that this story was thought up by OliviaElliotfan4ever. I just write it, so if there are any spelling or grammar errors, I'm the one you shoot ;D

* * *

**

**4. Paint fun **

About two weeks had passed since Lindsay had moved to New York, and within that time, she had been on a few date's with Danny, became great friends with Stella, got her own back on the tech's and had found an apartment. It wasn't that she didn't like living with her Uncle Freddie, it's just she didn't want to share a couch with a dog.

* * *

When Lindsay and Stella both finally got a day off, the went to Lindsay's new place to decorate. They had been painting the wall's in the living room most of the day, finding it more tiring than they though possible. Thankfully Danny and Flack were coming round later to help.

"Oh my gosh." Said Stella, placing the paint brush back in the can "I think we should take five…or fifteen."

She sat on the floor, Lindsay following her action's. The both sighed.

"So." Began Stella "How's thing's with Danny going?" she smiled

Lindsay blushed, and cleared her throat. She felt like a school girl telling her best friend about her first kiss.

"Fine." She said rather highly.

"Just 'fine'?" she asked, pushing for more answer's

"Ok, really fine." Replied Lindsay.

"How far have you went with him?"

"You just get right to the point, don't you?" she asked, smiling

"What can I say, I like gossip."

Lindsay smiled and turned to face her more.

"Well, we've been on a few date's."

"Define 'few'." Said Stella

"About 5. We've kissed a little bit…well a lot, but we haven't you know…done 'it'. We want to wait, just in case it doesn't work out, we can still feel comfortable enough to be friends."

"Well, that's very mature. I once dated a guy that I was friends with, slept with him on the first date, and then found out he was gay." Said Stella, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Ok." Replied Lindsay, a little freaked out at how forward Stella was being.

Stella got up, grabbed her paint brush. Once she was pulling it out of the can though, a load of droplets of the paint flew onto Lindsay. Stella's eye's went wide, and she looked as though she was about to laugh.

"I'm so sorry." She said

Lindsay gave her a wicked grin, picked up her paint brush and painted down Stella's nose.

"Sorry Stell, it slipped."

Stella picked up the can of paint.

"Well so did this."

And threw it all over her. That was the start of the best paint fight ever.

* * *

About two hours later, a knock on the door could be heard. Still laughing, Stella and Lindsay opened it, covered in paint, to come face to face with a horrified looking Danny and Flack.

"Hey guy's" said an overly cherry Lindsay

"Hey." Replied Danny, giving her a quick kiss "I see you've been…painting?"

They both entered the apartment and took a look around.

"Wow." Said Flack "You've got more paint on yourselves than the walls."

Stella and Lindsay gave each other a look and an evil grin.

"It's such a shame that you guy's missed the fun." Began Lindsay "So…"

And with that, they both pulled a can of paint out from behind their backs and poured it over the guy's.

"You all up for round two?" asked Stella

They all just laughed and spent most of the day having fun with paint. What a bunch of kids.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guy's liked this chapter. Please R&R. Thanks ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Please keep them coming. This story was thought up by OliviaElliotfan4ever, I just write it. All spelling or grammar errors are my fault.

* * *

**

**5. Next Step**

It had been a long day, and a tough case for Lindsay Monroe. All she wanted to do was go home and relax in a hot bubble bath, but her plan's were soon about to change when her boyfriend, Danny Messer walked into the locker room, that she occupied.

"Hey Montana." He said, giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey." She said, with a slight sigh.

"You ok?"

"Yeah Danny, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

Danny knew what was really wrong.

"You did good on the case Lind's, it was a rough one. But you got the guy."

"Danny, the guy killed his own kid's, and his pregnant wife, all because he had a bad temper!"

She was beginning to get quite emotional, so Danny pulled her into a hug.

"I know something that will make you feel better." He said

She pulled away and gave him a look as if saying 'Continue'.

"How about a date?" he asked "With the best looking guy in the city."

"That sounds great." She said "But I think Flack's too busy tonight to take me out."

Danny's face fell.

"Ha ha Monroe, very funny." He said sarcastically

Lindsay smiled, the first real smile that day.

"Ok, pick me up at 7pm." She gave him a quick kiss and headed out.

* * *

Once she left, Danny sat down on the bench in the locker room. He found himself really lucky. He couldn't believe that Lindsay was his. When she walked into the zoo that day, she looked beautiful. She was all nervous and worried in case she screwed up, and Danny had a great opportunity to mess with her a bit, but didn't. His first intention was to make the new girls life a living hell, but when she smiled at him and blushed, he couldn't do it. He loved her the minute he saw her. This thought scared Danny at first, at first he thought that he was still a little hung over from the previous night, but the feeling wouldn't go away, so he took his shot with her, and so far, it was the best thing he has ever done.

* * *

Lindsay sat in her room, looking through her wardrobe. There was a pile of clothes on her bed and plenty more on the floor. All she was wearing was a pink house coat with her hair up in a high ponytail, and a white hair band to keep the stray bit's of hair out her face.

"Oh my gosh!" she cried "I have nothing to wear!"

She began to pull more things out of her wardrobe.

"Wore that on our last date." She said, throwing a skirt over her shoulder "Has a tear in it." She said, a pair of jeans quickly following the skirt.

She groaned and sat crossed armed and legged, on her bedroom floor, looking at the mountains of clothes surrounding her.

"2 zillion outfit's and I have nothing to wear." She complained.

Her eye's searched around her room one more time, and they fell on a bag that was in the back of her wardrobe. She got up and opened it. She was so thankful when she found a light yellow short sleeved t-shirt, that ended mid thigh. She smiled and began to dig through one of piles of clothes and soon pulled out a pair of light blue denim three quarter length jeans.

"Finally! I forgot I had this shirt."

She ran into her bathroom and got changed. She came back into her room with curlers in her hair, and began to search for a pair of shoes. She soon came across a pair of yellow heels and a white belt, that she ended up wearing with her outfit.

* * *

Soon Lindsay was dressed and was doing her make-up. Once finishing that, she took the curlers out her hair, letting her new ringlet's to fall onto her shoulder's. 7pm approached a lot quicker than she thought, and soon there was a knock on her door. She took one last look in the mirror and nodded with satisfaction. She opened the door and saw Danny, smiling at her.

"Wow, you look great." He said, kissing her cheek.

She smiled again.

"Thanks, it's just something I threw together…literally."

Danny gave a light chuckle and led Lindsay out of the building.

"So, Detective Messer." Began Lindsay, holding onto his arm "Where are we going?"

"I was think the movies, then a quick dinner-…"

"Pizza!" cried Lindsay, cutting him off.

"Ok, some pizza and then maybe a walk in the park."

"What is it with us and Central Park?" asked Lindsay "We end up there after every date."

"Well." Began Danny "That's where we met, remember?"

"Of course I do." Replied Lindsay "2 and a half months ago."

Danny looked down at her and smiled. She was so beautiful.

* * *

After a dinner consisting of pizza and the movie 'Hot Fuzz', Danny and Lindsay walked through the park hand in hand. It was now dark, and the moonlight was reflecting on the water. It was so beautiful, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, but Lindsay wasn't really paying attention to all of her surroundings. She was too busy trying to walk properly.

"Ow." She said, taking another step.

Danny didn't really seem to hear her.

"Ow." She said again, taking another step.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied, thankful that it was dark, so he couldn't see her blush. "Ow." She said again.

"Ok, what's up?" asked Danny, stopping and facing her.

Lindsay's cheeks went red, this was quite embarrassing.

"Myshoesarecuttingintome." She said quickly.

"What?" asked Danny, chuckling again.

Lindsay sighed.

"My shoes are cutting into me."

Danny gave her a smile.

"Come on, I'll give you a piggy back ride, back to your apartment." He said while she climbed onto his back.

Lindsay's eye's went wide. Her apartment was a state!

"Actually." She chimed in "Why don't we go back to your place."

"Ok, but it'll take a bit longer."

"That's fine by me." Said Lindsay with a smile "I'm not the one who's walking."

* * *

After about a 15 minute walk, Danny and Lindsay finally arrived at his apartment. He opened the door and walked in with Lindsay, who was now bare foot and holding her shoes.

"I swear, I'm burning these shoes." She said, throwing them into a corner of the room.

She hobbled over to the couch and sat down next to Danny. They sat in silence for a minute, not really knowing what to say to each other. Lindsay felt she had to go first.

"Thank you Danny, you really cheered me up tonight." She turned to look at him

"It's ok. I'm happy to do it."

The both just looked into each others eye's, inching closer to each other until their lip's met. They kissed for a while, but stopped when Lindsay stood up and took Danny's hand. He looked up to her smiling face. She pulled him up and walked him in the direction of his bedroom.

"Wait Lindsay." He said "Are you sure you want this?"

"If I didn't, then why am I leading you in this direction?"

Danny smiled, kissed her and closed his bedroom door, where they stayed till morning.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guy's liked this chapter. Please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guy's. Please, Please, Please keep them coming. Thanks ;D**

**This story was thought up by OliviaElliotfan4ever, I just write it. So if you notice any spelling or grammatical error's, It's my fault.

* * *

**

**6. Was it weird for you too?**

It was about 3 in the morning, and Danny and Lindsay lay wide awake in Danny's bed, not daring to look at each other. They lay with their arms by their sides, and about a foot away from each other. That was as far as they could get without falling off the bed.

Danny wanted to say something, anything. He and his girlfriend had just had sex for the first time, and it was, well…weird. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He closed it and then repeated the action, impersonating a fish very well. Finally building up the courage, he began to talk.

"So…" Ok not a smooth opening line "How was it for you?"

Lindsay began to panic.

"Good, good. You?" she asked, still refusing to look at him.

"Yeah, good…just a little…"

"Weird…?" finished Lindsay

"Just a…lot." Said Danny, with a slight smile.

"I know what you mean." She began "But why? I mean it's obvious that we are attracted to each other."

"Yeah, but maybe it was too soon to start a relationship."

Lindsay finally turned her head to look at him.

"You think so too?" she asked, fully understanding where he was coming from.

"Yeah, I do." He said, copying her action and turning his head to face her. "So what do we do know?"

"Well, we could forget it happened, and just be friends."

"Friends. I like the sound of that."

She gave him a smile, in which he returned.

"Good. Now I'm getting up," began Lindsay "So don't look…and try to forget the fact that you've seen me naked."

"Working on that already." He said, covering his face with a pillow.

* * *

It had been a few week's since their little 'Incident' occurred, and Danny and Lindsay were doing great at the whole 'Friends' thing. They didn't feel awkward around each other, and they were both still quite open about their feelings with each other. Thing's couldn't have been better, but lately Lindsay had been feeling a little bit weird. She was being sick in the morning's and her period was a couple of day's late. At first, she thought it was nothing, just stress, but had lasted a little bit too long for her liking.

* * *

Lindsay sat in the break room, fearing the worst. She was going over everything that had happened that night with Danny, but the thing that she couldn't remember was if they used protection or not. The only thing that she had managed to block out of her mind about that night, may be the most important little detail of all. Not being able to take the confusion anymore, Lindsay got up of the lumpy sofa in the break room, in search of Danny. She searched everywhere, but soon found him in a secluded little lab, thankfully alone.

Chapping the door, she walked in. Danny turned from what he was doing to see who was there.

"Oh, hey Montana." He said, quickly turning back to his work.

"Hey." She said, shutting and locking the door behind her. She took a seat in front of him "I need to ask you something important, but you may find it a little bit uncomfortable."

"Ok, shoot." He put down the evidence that he was looking at, and focused all attention on her.

"Ok…do you remember anything about the little 'incident' that happened between us?"

"Yeah. Of course, why?" he was getting a little confused on why Lindsay was bringing up this subject.

"Can you remember if you wore protection?" she was hoping the answer would be 'yes'.

This really puzzled Danny. He couldn't remember at all, and how could he forget something so important?

"You know what, I have no idea. I can't remember. Is…is something going on?" he asked, now going passed the confused stage to the plain old worried stage.

"I think…I think I might be a little…pregnant." She said with a sheepish grin.

Danny's eye's went wide. He had no idea what to say, so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Flack got a jelly bean stuck in Stella's cleavage today."

"What?" asked a confused Lindsay

"I- I mean, a little pregnant! How can you be a little pregnant!? You're either up the stick or you're not!" He was beginning to raise his voice, not in anger, but in fear. Fear that he may become a dad.

"Ok, ok Danny, just calm down." Said Lindsay, motioning with her hands that he should come back down to Earth.

"Calm down! Calm down!" he cried "Have you taken a test!? Was it positive!? Oh my gosh we're gonna have a baby! What's going to happen to it!? Where will we raise!? Does it stay with you or me!? Will I have contact with it!?"

Not knowing what to do, Lindsay slapped him across the face. He immediately stopped blabbering.

"What did you do that for?" he asked, rubbing the side of his face.

"I don't know, they do it in the movies and it seems to work. I'm so sorry."

"Did you take a test?" he asked, this time a little more calmly.

"Not yet. I'll get one after wor-…"

But she was cut off, by Danny taking her hand and dragging her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"Drug store." He simply said "We need to know now."

* * *

When they reached the drug store, Danny grabbed a basket and headed for where the pregnancy test's were. There were hundreds, all reading _'Clear Blue'_. Most people would buy a few test's, one or two, but not Danny Messer. Nope, he just slid his arm behind a pile of the test boxes and dropped about 25 into the basket.

"Danny!" exclaimed Lindsay "You're not expecting me to use all these, I hope not."

"I just want to be extra sure." He said this while adding another few boxes to the pile. 28 in total.

* * *

Danny stood outside the door of Lindsay's bathroom, chewing on his nail.

"Are you nearly finished?" he called

"Hold on Danny!" came the annoyed voice of Lindsay "You know it wouldn't take me this long if you weren't making me pee on every single one of them."

Danny rolled his eye's and waited a little bit longer.

"Can I come in yet?" he asked

"Ok, you can come in."

He opened the door and walked in. There were pregnancy test's everywhere.

"How many were positive?" he asked, part of him hoping that he would never find out.

"26." She replied "Danny, I think it's safe to say, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all like this chapter. Please R&R. Thanks ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far guy's. I'm glad that you're all enjoying the story.**

**Remember, This fic was thought up by OliviaElliotfan4ever, I just write it, so if there are any spelling or grammatical error's, I'm the one to blame ;D

* * *

**

Danny and Lindsay sat on the couch, not daring to look at each other.

"Maybe I should go out and get you some more test's" said Danny, ready for getting up

"I swear if you make me pee on another one of those sticks, I'll shove them down your throat!"

Danny sat back down. He didn't want to get on the bad side of her. Come on, because of him, in 9 months, she was going to be screaming at him hoping that he'll get hit by a truck because of the amount of pain she's in.

"I can't believe this is happening." She said, sitting back on the sofa "What am I supposed to tell my parent's?"

"Tell them you got pregnant by a guy at work." Said Danny simply.

"Oh come on Danny, my Daddy still thinks I'm a virgin! How am I supposed to explain this!?"

"Eh… say that it's a miracle?" it was more of a question than a suggestion.

Lindsay groaned. To think, this guy was the father of her baby.

"So, how's this going to work out?" asked Danny, the question they had both been thinking.

"Well, I want you to be apart of this, help me through everything. I want to be squeezing your hand in 9 months time, and you telling me I can do it. I want you to be apart of this baby's life. I want you to be a Daddy."

Danny smiled, as did Lindsay.

"I mean, come on Danny! We're going to have a baby! A baby!" Lindsay was beginning to like the idea "I'm going to be a Mom, and you're going to be a Daddy!"

"This is gonna be great!" replied Danny, getting rather excited about the idea himself.

The both began to shout with happiness. Jumping up and down and giving each other hug's. They were drawn out of their little moment however by thumping on the wall.

"Would you two keep it down in there!" came the muffled voice of Lindsay's neighbour "Some of us are trying to watch porn!"

"S-sorry Mr Jacobs!" cried Lindsay

Danny gave her a puzzled look.

"Big pervert." Lindsay said, filling him in. "When I was looking at the apartment, it didn't say 'comes with creepy guy who grabs breasts'."

Danny just smiled and gave her another hug. He kissed the top of her head, sort of informing her that he was happy.

"When should we tell the team?" asked Lindsay, pulling out of the hug enough to look at him.

"Well, knowing me, I'll probably tell someone the next time I see them."

"Good point. Let's do it now." Said Lindsay, taking his hand and leading him out of the apartment.

* * *

Everyone sat in the break room rather looking confused.

"What's going on?" asked Stella as she entered to find Mac, Flack, Hawkes, Danny and Lindsay, talking amongst themselves.

"Danny and I have something to tell you guy's." said Lindsay with a smile.

"Oh my gosh!" said Flack "You're getting back together!"

"No." said Lindsay

"You're getting a puppy?" questioned Flack

"I hope not." Replied Danny "What we want to tell you is…"

"I'm pregnant!" cried Lindsay, cutting him off.

The room fell silent.

"Pregnant!?" questioned Stella "As in baby, 9 months, excruciating pain…that type of pregnant!?"

"Well if there's a different meaning to it, then yes." Replied Lindsay "Aren't you happy for us?"

"Lindsay!" said Stella, a smile forming on her face "Of course we are!"

The all erupted into a loud cheer, causing a lot of tech's to look their way. Both Danny and Lindsay let out a sigh of relief. They smiled as everyone enveloped them in a group hug.

"Congrat's man" said Flack, giving Danny a manly hug.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Now are you positive that Danny's the father?" whispered Stella

Lindsay just rolled her eye's and smiled.

"Yes Stella, I'm positive."

"Ok, just making sure." Lindsay smiled and gave her a hug.

* * *

At the end of the day, Flack and Stella sat in the break room alone, discussing the news they were told earlier.

"I can't believe it." Said Stella, turning to face him. "Lindsay hasn't even been in New York 4 months yet and she's already pregnant."

"I know." Said Flack "What scare's me more though, is Messer's gonna be a father."

Stella thought about that for a moment.

"You're right, that is scary."

"So, do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" he asked

"A girl of course. She'll have Lindsay's good looks and Danny's…eh, Danny's….what's good about Danny that the baby could use?" she asked, a little confused.

"He can burp the alphabet." Said Flack.

"Oh my Gosh, I hope the baby's a girl." Said Stella, getting up "At least she won't burp the alphabet." She murmured on her way out.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Hate it? Love it? Let us know ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guy's. Please continue with them ;D**

**This story was thought up by OliviaElliotfan4ever, I only write, so if there's any spelling of grammatical errors it's my fault. Sorry ;D

* * *

**

**Phone Calls & Parents**

The next morning was Lindsay's day off. She lay in her bed, smiling like an idiot, but with good reason. I mean, a baby! Even if the father wasn't her dream guy, she still was very happy. She decided to climb out of bed and get some breakfast. She walked, well more liked Skipped to the kitchen, just as her home phone rang.

"Hello" she said in a very upbeat tone.

"_Hi honey." _Came the voice of a man.

"Hi Daddy!" she said "How are you!?"

"_I'm fine honey. How are you, is work good?"_

"Works great. Everyone is being super nice to me, and yes I'm fine, but I have some news."

"_Ok, what do you want to tell me?"_

"Are you sitting down?" asked Lindsay

"_Yes. What's going on Lindsay?" _he sounded rather confused now.

"Well Daddy…I…I'm…I'm going to have a baby." She said this rather quickly.

The other end went silent.

"Daddy? Are you still there?"

"_Are you completely nuts!?" _came the bawling voice of her father _"You should have waited till you were married! You're far to young to be a mother!"_

"I'm 28!" said Lindsay

"_That's not the point! You should be married! I am absolutely horrified young lady! You know better than to do that with someone you barely know!"_

"Daddy, the father of the baby is a great guy. He's funny, and smart, and kind, and he's going to be there for me."

"_I don't care about that! He should be married to you! I'm handing you over o your mother!"_

"_Hello" _came the sweet voice of her mother.

"Hi mommy." Said Lindsay, rather nervously

"_What made your father so mad?"_

"I, eh, I told him I was pregnant." She said

"_NO!" _Came a cry from her mother _"Lindsay Monroe, you're in big trouble! Your fathers right, you are too young to handle this!"_

"Mom! You had two kids when you were my age!"

"_Those were simpler times! Plus I was married to your father for nine years when I had my babies!"_

"Mom, please! I'm really excited, and Danny is too."

"_Danny!? Is that the name of the father?"_

"Yes. Danny Messer. He's 29, comes from Staten Island and is also a CSI. We dated for a while, broke up, but are still very good friends!"

"_I don't care about all that! I care about the fact that he's not marrying you! We're coming over to meet this Danny. We'll see you soon at the lab."_

And with that the phone went dead.

"No!" cried Lindsay "What am I going to do?"

* * *

Danny sat in the lab looking over some evidence, until Lindsay came running in wearing a pair of jeans, a green long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of Converse.

"Hey Montana, isn't it your day off?" he asked

"I told my parents I was pregnant." She said panicked

"And?" he said

"And they totally freaked! They are so mad at me their coming to New York right away!"

"What!? Why!?" asked Danny. He didn't want to face her mad parents.

"They want to meet you! Have you told your parents yet?"

"Not yet." He replied

"The do it now!"

Danny sighed and dialled the phone number. He put it on speaker so Lindsay could listen in.

Ring, ring, ring

"_Hello" _came the voice of Gloria Messer

"Hi Mom." Said Danny

"_Danny! Long time no hear!" _she said with a chuckle

"Sorry about that. Listen, you know how you've always wanted grandkids?"

"_Oh yes. You just don't seem like the baby type and Louie, well, Louie's chances of having a baby have been reduced since he got one of his testicle's cut off after trying to blow up his science class by farting on a Bunsen burner."_

Lindsay tried to hold back a laugh.

"Mom!" said Danny "Focus!"

"_Oh, I'm sorry dear, what were you saying?"_

"Well, you're going to have a grandkid because I'm going to be a dad."

There was screams of happiness heard throughout the room.

"_Paul! Paul, Danny's having a kid!" _

Paul was Danny's dad.

"_A what!?" _came the faint voice of his father.

"_A kid!" _cried Gloria _"A baby!"_

Danny was going to be here all day.

"Mom I gotta go, but I'll call you later. Bye."

He hung up and sighed.

"Well at least my parents are happy."

"Yeah Danny, rub it in." said Lindsay Sarcastically.

Danny gave a grin as she walked out.

* * *

Lindsay just stayed at the lab waiting for her parents to arrive. Much to her disliking the hours passed by quickly, but to her liking her parents didn't arrive…she thought.

* * *

At the reception stood Philip and Judy Monroe.

"Hi, how can I help you?" asked Sarah the receptionist

"Hi." Said Philip "We are here to see Danny Messer."

"Ok, hold on and I'll just get him for you."

She called Danny on his cell phone and told him that there was a lady and gentlemen here to see him. A few minutes later he arrived.

"Hi, what can I do for ya?" he asked with a smile

"You." Said Philip in a low raspy voice "You got my little girl pregnant and you won't marry her."

Danny swore that he saw fire in his eye's.

"You better run boy." He said.

"Oh hell no!" cried Danny, taking off running.

He was quickly followed by the two angry parents. He ran through the halls and quickly ran into the break room when he saw Lindsay.

"Help me!" he cried, running behind her and using her as a shield.

"What the hell Danny!" she questioned, but soon realized what was wrong when she saw her parents enter the room.

"Hi Mommy, hi Daddy." She said, witha nervous smile "I see you've met Danny."

* * *

**A/N; So, what did you guy's think? Please R&R, thanks ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews. Means a lot ;D

* * *

**

**Explanations and proposals **

"Hi mommy, Hi daddy." Said Lindsay with a nervous smile "I see you've met Danny"

Philip and Judy Monroe stared back at their daughter in disbelief. How could she act like this.

"Don't 'Hi daddy' me young lady!" cried Philip Monroe "I am very mad at you. How could you get pregnant!?"

"Sir." Said Danny in a timid voice "This isn't just Lindsay's fault, I was there too-…"

"Shut up!" cried Philip Monroe, cutting him off.

"Yes sir!" said Danny rather quickly.

"Come on Lindsay." Said Judy "Let's talk in the hall."

Danny sent Lindsay a pleading look. If she left him alone with her father, he would probably leave the lab in a body bag. Lindsay slowly moved passed her father and went into the hallway with her mother.

* * *

"Yes Mom." She said

"Lindsay Anne Monroe, I am so ashamed of you!" she said

Lindsay just looked at her feet. She hated it when her mother was 'Ashamed' of her.

"But, I do want to be apart of this baby's life." She continued

Lindsay's head snapped up at this.

"Really?" she asked, about to cry

"Really. Honey, I'm sorry if we scared you, but you must understand that we have brought you up to meet a guy, fall in love, get married and then become intimate."

"But mom, Danny and I thought it was love. We only did it once, I swear." Lindsay was in tears now "Danny, really is a nice guy, and I do like him, and he likes me. Just not in that way."

Judy looked at Lindsay, then into the room where she saw Philip throwing a shoe at Danny, who was running around the room dodging the flying objects.

"Well Lindsay," she said. Lindsay was sure that she was going to criticize him "He's been in that room with your father for a whole 6 minutes now and he's still alive, so…I guess he can't be that bad a guy."

Lindsay smiled at her mom and gave her a hug.

"Thanks mom."

"It's ok honey. I'm not pleased about this whole situation, but I have to accept it. Let's go save Danny."

* * *

The two women walked back into the room to see a very nervous looking Danny.

"Say it." Said Philip

Danny was silent.

"Say it!" he said a little louder, but still, Danny was silent "Say it or I'll hit you with the coffee cup again."

At this statement, Danny got down on one knee in front of Lindsay.

"Lindsay, will you marry me?" he asked

Lindsay gave a sweet smile.

"Thanks for asking Danny, but no."

Danny smiled and sighed with relief. She said 'No'. That must have been the single most relieving thing in the world.

"Daddy, you can't force someone to marry someone!" stated Lindsay

"I almost forced him." He said, pointing at Danny

"Yeah, but he's stupid!" cried Lindsay.

Danny just looked at her with surprise, then just nodded in agreement.

"Daddy, I am having this baby, and I am not marrying Danny, so you're just going to have to deal with that. Mom is a little happy, why can't you be?"

Philip couldn't come up with an answer, so he just groaned.

"Fine, you can have this child with this bozo, and you will have my support."

Lindsay smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Daddy, now apologize to Danny."

Again, he groaned.

"Sorry Danny for shouting at you, chasing you, and throwing about 18 inanimate objects at you."

"It was 19, but it's ok Philip." He said

"Please, call me Mr Monroe."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you guy's think? Please R&R and tell us ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi guy's, sorry about the delay in updating. Problems with FF, anywayz, hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**

**!!Baby time!!**

It had been a long 9 months for Lindsay Monroe and Danny Messer. These months involved a lot of vomiting, mood swings and middle of the night phone calls from Lindsay to Danny. Flack even got a punch in the nose from a severely pissed off Lindsay at one point, but now it was near the end of her pregnancy. She only had one more week, and so if she would go into labour late, or early, Danny let her move in for a few week's. He promised he would be there for her, but not now! Nope, Danny had to be at work. He had left her at home, alone and heavily pregnant. She had been on leave for about 5 months now.

She flicked through the channels on T.V, sighing when nothing good was on. Danny was supposed to be home hours ago and had yet, still to arrive.

"Where the hell is he!" said Lindsay to herself.

She got up and walked out of the apartment. An idiot would know where she was going.

* * *

Danny sat in the break room with Hawkes, talking and laughing. He had totally lost track of time, and only figured it out when he heard the booming voice of Lindsay.

"Danny Messer!" she cried.

He turned and looked to see Lindsay standing in the door way

"You were supposed to be home ages ago!"

"Sorry Montana. I was talking to Hawkes." He said defensively. "I'll come now."

"Yeah, Mac just paged me. Homicide in Central Park." Said Hawkes, also getting up.

* * *

The three walked to the elevators, entering the waiting one. Everything was quiet until Lindsay let out a scream of pain. Danny and Hawkes looked at her in alarm.

"Lindsay!? Are you ok?" asked Danny.

She was clutching her belly and leaning against him.

"I can feel wetness." She said.

"She's going into labour." Said Hawkes, sitting her down on the floor.

Suddenly there was a rumble and the light's in the elevator went off then back on.

"And I think the elevator has just broken down." Said Danny, joining Hawkes and Lindsay on the floor.

Lindsay screamed again.

"Hello?" came the muffled voice of Stella from the other side of the doors "who's all in there?"

"Stella!" said Hawkes loudly " It's me Danny and Lindsay. She's went into labour!"

"Ok, hold tight, I'll call the repair guys and an ambulance."

"Hear that Lind's." said Danny, wiping the hair from her face and holding her hand "The ambulance is coming."

"DRUGS!" She cried " TELL THEM TO BRING DRUGS!"

Again, Lindsay was overcome by pain. She screamed and squeezed Danny's hand…hard.

"It's coming." She said.

Hawkes took or his jacket.

"We can't wait anymore." He said "She's going to have to deliver now."

"I'm not having my baby in an elevator! I'll hold it in!" she said, but again, more pain and screaming "Actually, delivering now wouldn't be so bad."

* * *

She was soon in position and ready to push.

"Ok Lindsay, You're going to have to push now." Said Hawkes.

She began to push, still squeezing Danny's hand hard.

"OWWWW!! It hurt's. I can't do it!" she said, crying a little.

"Come on Lind's, It can't be that bad." Said Danny.

She glared at him, then punched him in the nut's. He fell to the ground in pain.

"Shut up! I don't see you passing a walrus through your vagina!!" she cried.

He soon gained feeling between his legs and sat up again.

"Ok Lindsay." Said Hawkes "You'll feel pain in another 20 seconds, when you do, push."

Danny took her hand again and soon came the time for her to push. She pushed and pushed, and soon Lindsay's screams died down when she heard the sound of a little baby's cry. She saw Hawkes and Danny smile as Hawkes wrapped the little bundle up in his jacket.

"It's a girl." He said, handing her to Lindsay.

Lindsay took her and smiled. She looked up at Danny, who was also smiling.

"Wow." She said, tears of joy coming to her eye's "She's so beautiful."

"Yeah, she is." Said Danny, wrapping his arm around Lindsay and giving her a hug and a kiss on the head.

Hawkes looked between the three and smiled.

"Any idea's for names?" he asked

Lindsay looked down at her baby, who was falling asleep in her arms.

"Eva." She said "Eva Marie Messer."

Danny was a little confused.

"Messer?" he asked "What about Monroe?"

Lindsay looked up at him.

"She's a Messer, not a Monroe." She gave him a smile, in which he returned.

"Messer it is then."

* * *

**A/N: I know Lindsay's pregnancy wasn't very long, but I had great fun writing this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews. I don't actually know when a woman would go on maternity leave, or how long it takes to have a baby, so I'm sorry if anyone was confused. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :o)

* * *

**

**More of a Messer than a Monroe**

Eva was like a miracle to Lindsay and Danny. If they were having a bad day, it only took one look from their daughter to make all their stress and anger melt away. She was living with Lindsay, but Danny made sure that he saw her everyday. He would arrive at all hours of the day, and night.

* * *

Lindsay sat on the sofa in her living room watching T.V. It was around 10:30pm and she was watching a re-run of 'Home Improvement' and was seriously considering going to bed. She had been spending more and more time at home instead of the lab, and when she was there, Eva would cry, cry, poop and cry some more. Lindsay turned off the television and got up of the sofa. She was heading down the hall towards her bedroom when there was a knock on her door. A little curious, she responded. She looked through the peep hole to see Danny. She gave a small smile and opened the door.

"Hey." He said, walking right in.

"Hi. Danny, you have got to stop coming at night." Said Lindsay

"Sorry, but I've not seen her, or you today. I just wanted to see how you guy's were."

"Well, I'm fine." Said Lindsay with a smile "and Eva is asleep."

"Oh, can I go and see her?" asked Danny, a little hopeful.

"Danny, you don't need to ask for permission to see you're own daughter."

Danny smiled and walked through to Lindsay's bedroom to see his little girl lying on her back fast asleep. She looked so peaceful, a lot like Lindsay. With a smile, Danny knelt down beside the crib, and took one of Eva's tiny hands. He smiled when her fingers twitched a little. Lindsay came in and stood beside him, admiring him at how adult he can be at times.

"She's gorgeous." He whispered, looking over at Lindsay, then back at Eva "She's the best thing I have ever be apart of."

Lindsay smiled and knelt down beside him.

"She really does love you, you know. When ever you're around, she never cry's. She's always quiet."

"I love her too. I couldn't be happier. I have the best baby in the world." He turned to face Lindsay again "And she has the best Mom."

Lindsay smiled and blushed a little.

"Thanks for being there with me Danny." Said Lindsay "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Well I didn't have much of a choice, I mean I was stuck in a tin box with you between floor's 24 and 23."

Lindsay chuckled a little.

"And I'm sorry for punching you." She said

"Listen, don't worry about it. Once I got home I just sat with an ice pack on my crotch for an hour."

Again, Lindsay chuckled a bit. She got up and headed for the living room, followed by Danny.

* * *

"Well, I best go." Said Danny, heading for the door.

He was just about to walk out when Lindsay called him.

"Wait, Danny." He turned to face her "Do… do you… want to stay the night? You know, help out."

Danny didn't even hesitate.

"Sure. Just give me some covers and stuff and I'll be fine."

They both smiled, and he headed back into the apartment.

* * *

Danny and Lindsay sat up for a little while, talking and drinking some coffee.

"Do you feel any different knowing that you have a child?" asked Lindsay

"A little. I feel more mature. What about you?"

"The same." She took a sip of her coffee.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure." Replied Lindsay

"Why did you give Eva my name?" he asked

Lindsay hoped this subject would never come up.

"When you phoned your Mom and told her that I was pregnant, she was so happy to have a grandchild come into the world. She was genuinely happy. My Mom wasn't. Yes, she love's Eva to bit's, but your Mom sort of glows when she holds her, talks to her, sings to her. I thought that made Eva more of a Messer than a Monroe. She was more welcomed by your family before mine."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi guy's sorry for the delay in the update, and thanks for all the reviews. Please continue with them :o)

* * *

**

**A day at Central Park**

Lindsay woke through the night. She stretched and looked over at her daughter, to find her gone. Her eye's went wide and she immediately jumped out of bed and began to search through her crib, just to make sure she wasn't under the covers, but no, she was gone.

Lindsay frantically ran through into the living room, where she saw Danny asleep on the couch with Eva in his arms. She sighed with relief and gave a small smile. Eva must have been crying, and Danny took care of her. Lindsay walked over and took Eva out of Danny's arms and put her back in her crib. She returned to the living room and took Danny's glasses off and pulled a cover over him. He looked almost normal when he slept.

* * *

The next morning, was Danny's day off and of course, Lindsay wasn't going in that day. She wanted to stay with her baby. She lay in bed, still asleep, but woke when she felt her bed move. She looked up to find Danny, jumping up and down like a three year old.

"Danny, what the hell are you doing!?" she cried

He quickly sat down next to her and took hold of her arms.

"Can we take Eva to the zoo today." He had a huge smile on his face.

"Fine, ok." Said Lindsay "But will you get out my bed?" she asked with a chuckle.

Danny blushed and quickly got out. He hadn't been in a bed with Lindsay since the night they spent together.

* * *

After getting ready, and getting Eva ready, Danny and Lindsay were walking through the zoo of Central Park. They were walking past the tigers Den and decided to stop and take a look. Danny took Eva out of her stroller and held her up to see the tiger.

"See down there Eva" said Lindsay "That's where your Mommy and Daddy met."

Eva turned to look at her Dad a little. She gave a light baby chuckle. Both Danny and Lindsay smiled.

"It's also where your stupid Daddy fell in love with your Mommy." Finished Danny.

He put Eva back into her stroller, and went to sit down on a bench. Lindsay followed.

"You love me?" she asked a little confused

"Come on Lind's." began Danny "I'll always feel some love towards you. You're my baby's mom. I loved it when we were dating it was so much fun. It just felt weird."

Lindsay smiled a little.

"Well, I'll always have love for you." She said

This time it was Danny's turn to smile.

* * *

"We have to figure out who's going to be her god parent's." said Lindsay after a while "And I'm choosing Stella as her godmother."

"Ok. Flack can be he godfather." Said Danny

"Great." Sighed Lindsay in relief "I'm just happy you didn't say Hawkes."

"Why?" he asked a little confused

"Because he saw part's of me in that elevator that only one man in the lab has. I intended to keep it that way."

Danny chuckled a little. The both got up and started to head back to the apartment.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guy's. It means a lot to us. Some Flack/Stella in this chapter

* * *

The months seemed to pass by quite quickly. When Danny and Lindsay told Flack and Stella that they wanted them to be the godparents, they were so happy, that they took Eva out and let Danny and Lindsay have a day to themselves. They decided that they would spend the day in Lindsay's apartment and watch a movie.**

"What do you want to watch?" asked Danny, looking through her DVD collection

"Whatever. You can choose."

Danny continued to look through the DVD's and settled on 'Mr & Mrs Smith'. He took a seat next to Lindsay on the sofa, both staring at the T.V as the trailers rolled by.

"Can you believe it?" asked Lindsay, breaking the uncomfortable silence

"Believe what?" asked Danny

"That our baby is over a year old. She's walking, and talking a little."

Danny smiled. He was surprised by the amount of time that had went by.

"Yeah. In a way, I wish she didn't talk, cause pretty soon, she's gonna be able to talk back."

Lindsay just chuckled. Since Eva was born, Danny had changed. He really was calming down, and neither of them had, had a date since she was born.

"It's been great that you've stuck around Danny. I really appreciate you being there."

"Lind's, I'm her father, I'm supposed to be."

"No Danny, that's not what I meant. I appreciate you being there for _me_. It must be a real pain always doing stuff for me, and even coming round late at night just to talk to me. Thank you."

"Lindsay, I love spending time with you guy's. I really do, so you don't have to thank me for something that I want to do. Yeah, sometimes it can be difficult trying to get to see you guy's everyday because of work, but, I always try."

They began to watch the movie, but Danny had left Lindsay thinking.

"Why don't," she began "Why don't we move in together, you know, just as friends. That way, we see each other everyday."

Danny sat and thought about it for a second.

"Yeah, that would be great, but is there enough room for all of us here?" he asked, looking around himself "It is a small apartment."

"Then, why don't we move in with you? You have a bigger place."

"Yeah." Danny smiled "I'd love for you guy's to move in."

* * *

Flack and Stella sat on a bench that looked in at a small swing park. They smiled as they watched Eva play with a little girl.

"She is so cute." Said Stella, turning to face Flack "Can you believe she's a year old already?"

"I know. It seems just like yesterday, Hawkes, Dan and Lindsay were stuck in that elevator. Lindsay with a baby coming out of her, and Danny with numb nut's."

Stella chuckled, remembering that Lindsay had punched him.

"That was quite funny actually." She chuckled

"I know." Said Flack, chuckling slightly "Gosh, can you even imagine what Danny would be like now if Lindsay hadn't moved to New York?"

"He would probably be a lot like you. Banging anything in a skirt." Stella turned to look at him.

"I'm hurt Stell." He said holding his chest. He was trying hard to act serious, but couldn't hold back a laugh "Actually, I'm getting better. I think I'm falling for someone."

Stella turned to look at him, a huge smile spread across her face.

"Who is she?"

"Someone from work." Replied Flack "She's really pretty, funny, kind, smart. I didn't know those kind of girls were real, until I met you."

Stella's eye's went wide.

"Me!?" she asked, a little shocked.

"Her!" said Flack quickly "Until I met her."

"You like me?" asked Stella, a little more calmly.

Flack didn't know what to do, so all he did was nod. Stella smiled.

"You're so sweet." She said, and with that, she leaned over and kissed him.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guy's think? please R&R. thanks :o)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guy's. Means a lot to us :o)

* * *

**

A few weeks had passed since the discussion Danny and Lindsay had about moving in together, and finally the day had arrived. Danny had just finished bringing in the last of Lindsay's heavy boxes. He sat it on the ground by the door, breathing heavily.

"Damn Montana." He said "What have you got in there? A dead body?"

Lindsay gave an amused smile, and opened the box to reveal nothing but clothes. Danny looked a little embarrassed, and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well, I also had to climb the stairs." He said defending himself "And the under wire in your bra's will also put some weight on the box."

"Yeah, yeah Messer, what ever." She gave him a smirk, and went to pick up Eva who was playing with her toy's on the floor "I'm going to put Eva down for a sleep."

"Yeah, ok. Just, let her lie on my bed, it'll take me hours to build up that crib of hers."

Lindsay smiled, and headed for Danny's room.

* * *

The room was just as she remembered it. Lindsay lay Eva down on the bed, where she snuggled up into a pillow. Lindsay lay down next to her, until she fell asleep, which would probably be soon, seeing as her eye's were becoming very heavy. she ran her hand down her daughters cheek, then ran her fingers through her sandy blonde curls. By this time, Eva was practically asleep, and Lindsay was quickly heading that way herself.

'_I'll close my eye's for a minute.'_ Thought Lindsay. She shut her eye's, but was immediately overcome by sleep.

* * *

It had been about 10 minutes since Lindsay had went to put Eva down for a nap, and Danny still hadn't seen her come out the room. He got up from his position on the couch, and walked towards his room.

"Montana. Don't think I'm unpacking those boxes of yours too." He said with a slight chuckle.

He opened the door to his room, to see both Eva and Lindsay asleep. He smiled when he saw Lindsay snuggle up to his own pillow. Her legs were curled up, and she held the pillow protectively. She probably though it was Eva.

"Hey Montana." He whispered, walking over to her.

There was no reply. Danny took a seat next to her on the bed, and for a second just looked at Lindsay and his daughter. For once in his life, he was truly happy. He tucked a piece of hair behind Lindsay's ear, leaned forward and whispered to her.

"Montana."

She groaned a little, but never woke up. Danny just smiled, for what felt like the zillionth time that day. Without another thought, he picked her up, and carried her to her new room.

* * *

Danny pulled back the covers, and gently lay Lindsay down on her double bed. He covered her up, and again for a moment, just looked at her.

'_She's beautiful.' _Thought Danny, and he wasn't embarrassed to say it. What did take Danny by surprise though, was the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't felt that feeling since the day he met Lindsay…love.

He was about to leave the room, when Lindsay opened her eye's. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You carried me in here?" she asked "That was so sweet of you."

"I had to." He replied "You were practically using Eva as a mattress."

Lindsay's eye's went wide, and she sat up.

"Oh my gosh! Did I hurt her? Is she alright!?" she asked frantically.

Danny chuckled at her sudden reaction.

"Lind's, calm down, I'm only kidding."

"See you." She said, hitting him on the chest playfully.

She lay back down, and just looked at him.

"Thank you Danny."

"What for?" he asked, a little confused.

"For everything."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you guy's think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi guy's. Thanks for all the great reviews. Please keep them coming :o)**

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside, and Danny decided to take Eva out. Just the two of them. Stella and Lindsay were going to go to a Spa and get pampered. They both deserved it. Danny had just finished getting Eva ready, and she was in her stroller, a doll in hand. 

"Daddy will be back in 2 minutes honey." He said, giving her a quick kiss.

She gave a little chuckle.

"Ok Dada." She said, still not able to say a lot of big words.

Danny gave her a smile, and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth before he left. Assuming that Lindsay had already left, he walked right in without knocking. He was greeted though, by Lindsay coming out of the shower.

Lindsay's eye's went wide, and she screamed in alarm, covering herself with a towel. Danny's eye's also went wide.

"Sorry Lind's!" he said, turning to walk out, but walked into the now closed door.

He fell backwards with a thud, and ended up hitting his head off the toilet seat.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Lindsay, quickly wrapping the towel around herself.

She ran to Danny, and knelt by his side.

"Danny!? Are you alright?"

She soon heard a groan. Danny rubbed his head and turned to face her.

"I think I bumped my head." He said.

Lindsay gave a slight chuckle and helped him to his feet.

"Well done Captain Obvious." She said

Danny gave a sheepish grin, and suddenly, their friendly banter was gone, and was replaced by an uncomfortable silence. Danny put his hands in his pockets, and began to sway on the ball's of his feet.

"So…." He began "When are you meeting Stella?"

"In about 30 minutes. We're going shopping afterwards, then we're going out for dinner, so, I'll probably be home a little later if that's ok?"

"It's fine. Have fun."

"Thanks."

They stood there just looking at each other for a while. Neither really wanted to make the first move to speak, or leave, but it had to be done.

"I'm goin to take Eva out today." Said Danny

Lindsay smiled.

"Great, where you guy's goin?"

"Well, I thought about taking her to the park, then I'll get her some more toy's."

"Danny, you do realise that you buy her new toy's nearly every three days." Said Lindsay with a chuckle.

"Yeah…." Said Danny, trailing off a little.

They both just chuckled.

"Well, I need to get ready so, I'll see ya later."

"Alright. See ya."

With that, Lindsay left the bathroom, leaving Danny alone.

"Oww." He said, rubbing his head

* * *

After spending a long but fun time at the park, Danny decided to stop at a small café to get himself some coffee, and maybe a small sponge cup cake for Eva. They waited in line for a long time, but were soon served and seated at a small table by the window. Eva had finished her little cake, and was busy playing with her doll, while Danny read a newspaper and drank his now cold coffee. 

Eva continued to play, but stopped when she dropped her doll on the ground.

"Dada!" she said, pointing to the ground and looking at him.

Unfortunately, Danny never heard his little girls voice, and continued to read. Eva was soon about to cry, but stopped, when a woman who resembled her doll quite a lot, bent down and handed her, her dropped item.

"There you go sweetie." She said in a high pitched voice

The young woman wore a bright pink dress that came mid thigh. It showed off her cleavage a lot. She had bleach blonde hair, and bright blue eye's, but they weren't the nice blue that Eva's Daddy had. Eva glared at the woman and snatched her doll off her, holding it close to her chest. By this time, Danny had noticed the woman.

"Thank you." He said, standing up

"No problem." Came the high pitched voice again "She's so sweet. Is she yours?"

"The doll or Eva?" asked Danny jokingly.

The young woman just smiled and laughed.

"You're funny…"

"Danny." He said extending his hand.

"Megan." She said, shaking his hand "I was talking about Eva."

"Yeah, she's mine." Danny said, smiling down at hi little girl.

"She's adorable, and she looks so much like you."

"Nah." Said Danny "She's more like her Mom.

"Oh." Said Megan, her cheesy smile fading "You're married?"

"No." said Danny

"Dating?" asked Megan again

"Again, no." said Danny "but her Mom and I are like, best friends."

* * *

Megan smiled and took a seat at Danny's table. She crossed her long leg's, and looked at Danny seductively. 

"Good to no." she whispered.

Danny looked a little alarmed, but smiled out of politeness.

"Dada!" said Eva "Thirsty!"

Before Danny could, Megan snatched up Eva's juice cup from the table, bent down in front of the little girl again, and handed her, her cup.

"There you go Eva." She said, acting very cheerful.

Eva, again, glared at Megan, snatched her juice off of her, only this time, hit her over the head with it. She did this a few times. Danny's eye's, almost popped out his skull, when he saw Eva, hitting a screaming Megan over the head with her juice cup, and also pulling at a large portion of her long hair.

"Let go of me you little brat!" cried Megan, trying to get Eva to let go of her hair.

Eva dropped her cup, and then began to rub her hand over the woman's face. Danny soon picked Eva out of her stroller, and managed to calm her down. He turned to look at Megan, trying so hard not to laugh. Her hair was a mess, and it made her look like she had been electrocuted. Her bright pink lipstick had been smudged, and was all the way down her chin, and her blue eye shadow, and fake eye lashes were ruined.

"What can I say?" began Danny "Kid's will be kid's."

Megan screamed and ran out of the café, bumping into a few people as she went. Danny just smiled and turned to face Eva.

"You don't wuv her Dada." Began Eva "You wuv Mommy. I didn't want that Megan wady to be my Mommy. "

Danny smiled down to his little girl even more. It was nice to know, that she protected Danny in a way too.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, and sorry for the delay in the update :o)**

* * *

After the 'Megan' situation, Danny and Eva entered the apartment, and were surprised to find Lindsay sitting on the sofa, watching T.V and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey." Said Danny "What are you doing here, I thought you were going to the Spa with Stella."

"Oh I was." Began Lindsay "Stella called about 10 minutes after you guys left. She got in an argument with Flack, got out of hand and punched him, and is now in the hospital, him with a broken nose."

"Ow." Said Danny, wincing slightly

"I know, but they made up." She said with a smile.

Danny just nodded, and took Eva out of her stroller.

"Well, Daddy's off to bed." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Eva just giggled and gave him a small kiss in return.

"Night, night Dada." She said, being put down

Danny just smiled, said goodnight to Lindsay and headed for bed. He had a very early shift.

* * *

Lindsay, after getting Eva something to drink, decided to put her daughter to bed. They sat in Eva's bedroom, Lindsay getting her pyjamas on.

"Mommy." Said Eva sweetly "Why you no sleep with Dada?"

Lindsay just smiled at her daughter. She was going to have to explain the situation between the two of them at one point.

"Because Honey, Daddy and I are just friends now."

"He mad at you?" she asked, lying down to sleep as Lindsay tucked her in.

"No." replied Lindsay with a smile

"You mad at him?"

"No Honey. Daddy and I are just…" she sighed, she didn't know what to tell her "Tell you what sweetie, when you're older, I'll tell you why. Ok?"

Eva nodded, but refused to go to sleep until Lindsay told her a story.

* * *

Not really being able to think of any stories, she decided to tell the story of how, she and Danny met…with a few alterations of course.

"Once upon a time." Began Lindsay "There was a lovely young girl, who lived in a place called Montana."

"Is it a nice place?" asked Eva

"Yup. Well, one day, the young girl is asked to come and work in a far away land called New York. That's where we live."

Eva just smiled.

"When the young girl arrived in New York." Continued Lindsay "She was told to go to the jungle, to meet a very important man. So, she went, and there she met the man, but she also met another person. A young man, about her age. He had sandy blonde hair, and lovely blue eyes."

"He sounds like Dada." Said Eva with a smile

"He does, doesn't he." Said Lindsay "Well, the young girl, and the young man soon fell in love. They were always together, never wanting to leave each others side…but, one day, the young man and the girl broke up."

"Aw." Said Eva "Why?"

"They wanted to be friends." Answered Lindsay "But, before that happened, the girl had a baby. A lovely baby girl."

"Just like me." Said Eva with a chuckle.

Lindsay smiled at her daughter, and brushed a curl away from her baby face.

"Yeah, just like you."

"I know how story end." Said Eva "The man and girl fall in wuv again, and wiv happily ever after. That's how it always ends."

Lindsay just starred at Eva in shock. Eva just smiled up at her Mom, and snuggled deeper into her pillow.

"Night, night Mommy." She said, before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Lindsay left Eva's room, closing the door behind her. She sighed, and lent against it. Many thoughts were running through her head. How could he daughter see what was right in front of her? And that's when it happened. Following her instincts, Lindsay headed towards Danny's bedroom door.

Without hesitation, she knocked on it, and waited a few minutes until Danny answered, wearing only his boxers and his dog tags. He stood, rubbing his eyes. He must have fallen asleep quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked "Is Eva ok?"

Without saying anything, Lindsay grabbed his dog tags, and pulled him down for a kiss. It wasn't a soft one, nor was it a full on heated one, but it was as filled with as much passion as their first.

A few minutes later, they pulled apart, a little breathlessly.

"What…what was that for?" asked a bewildered Danny "I mean, I'm not complaining, just…wow…how..."

"Danny!" said Lindsay cutting in "Why do I need to explain everything to you?"

She just smiled, a smile in which Danny returned. Without another word, he pulled her closer, where they met in a kiss once again.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews. Ok last chapter, and it's going to be short, but hope you enjoy it :o)**

* * *

Well, not long after the night Lindsay had come to Danny's bedroom and kissed him, he proposed. Of course she agreed, I mean…you'd be a complete idiot if you didn't. He's smart, kind an ever so hot! 

The wedding was like something from a fairytale. Lindsay had _the _most beautiful white dress on, which showed off her perfect figure (which didn't please her Dad to much, but he soon lightened up once he hit the open bar at the reception). Eva was a little flower girl. She looked so much like her mother, which frightened Danny in a way. He saw that his little girl was growing up.

About a year into the marriage, Lindsay and Danny found out that they were going to be parents again. The pregnancy was long and tiring, but in the end, Lindsay and Danny were blessed with another little girl, who they named Hayden Michelle Messer.

Eva was excited about being a big sister, and she made a very good one she was always helping her Mom and her Dad with the baby. She said they were best friends. They were one big happy family now, and they really were a different kind of Messer family.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


End file.
